Birds of Prey
by ODST 262
Summary: A group of friends end up in the Mass Effect universe, We battle everything from Batarians to Krogans and Xenomorphs to Predators.  OC/FEMShep flirt relationship. Used to be called Mass Effect: Alliance Marines
1. Woah

**MASS EFFECT: ALLIANCE MARINES**

_**Well this is my first Mass Effect fan-fic. Hopefully it'll turn out better than my Halo fan fiction.**_

_**This story is a self insert set 2 years before Mass Effect.**_

_**Well let the story begin.**_

* * *

><p>I looked around my room for my Mass Effect disc.<p>

"Ah come on Will why do we have to play Mass Effect, its so crap," Alex asked.

"Blasphemy!" Shouted Iwan "Get out of this house now, unbeliever."

"Ah Iw lay off him, you know he'll always be a halo boy," I said, "There it is." I pop the disc out of the Call of Duty: Black Ops box and put into the Xbox.

"Whoa man that storm is getting pretty bad out there," Alex said

"Ah don't worry ya big baby," I said, "Now what class do you want to be. You can't be a soldier 'cause I am and you can't be a vanguard 'cause that's who Iwan is."

Alex scanned up and down the list and made an acknowledging nod.

"I'll be a sentinel"

"Ok then," I said.

When we had finished filling in the other details (colonist, war hero), I checked outside the window and saw the storm was starting to spew lightning. I automatically reach to my multi-tool on my belt.  
>Ah relax William nothing bad is going to go happen, is it? I think to myself.<p>

Just as Alex was speaking to Nhilus about Protheans, a bolt of lightning hit the antenna. The TV went white and started to expand around the room and engulfed us. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a grey room with a migraine the size of Britain and wondered to the lone window.

I saw a tranquil seen outside, it was the best view of a lake I had ever seen, in the distance I saw a statue of a... wait a Krogan and a ... Mass Relay.

Nah because that would mean I'm on the citadel which only exists in a game, right?

As I wondered where I was I saw a blue person that looked like an Asari, then a Turian and then an Elcor.

After I saw all this I realised I was on the Citadel. This meant I was in Mass Effect. This was a dream come true, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's the first chapter please R&amp;R<br>262 out. **_


	2. Meeting with Udina

_**Well here's the second chapter and I would like to thank Blackadder117 for his positive review. I also know about biotic implants.**_

* * *

><p>As I walked- completely baffled by the existence of the Citadel- from the ledge Iwan and Alex started to come around. As Iwan stood up, he moaned in pain, glowed a familiar blue and pulled all the chairs in the room towards him. Alex then stood up, moaned and threw all the chairs away.<p>

"No fair you guys get biotics and I don't," I said.  
>"Wait a second, biotics, doesn't that mean we're in mass effect? " Iwan asked.<br>"Yup," I answered.  
>"You've got to be kidding me," Alex said<br>"I wish I was," I said, "Just look out over that ledge."

Iwan and Alex walked to the ledge and stared over it for about five minutes. Iwan turned to me shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ok, I believe you but Alex has never seen the citadel so-"Iwan started.  
>"If you two think that we're in the game then I believe you," Alex interrupted, "So shouldn't we try to get out of here?"<br>"Yeah that would be a good idea," I said.

Then I realised why this room was so familiar it was the Human Embassy!

"Can't," Iwan said, "The doors locked." Just as Iwan spoke the door turned green and Udina flanked by two N7 marines walked in.  
>"What are you three doing in here?"Udina demanded.<br>"We...Ur um well," I stuttered.  
>"Shut it tunnel rats!" Udina shouted, "Kowalski, Brubaker deal with them."<br>" Are you sure, sir they're only kids?" One marine asked.  
>"I said deal with them!" Udina screamed.<br>"Yes sir!" The marine said.

The marines trained their assault rifles on us. Iwan then moaned and the marine came flying towards him. Alex glowed blue and swung a punch at the same marine, which connected with his chest. The punch must have been infused with throw as the marine went flying into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. The other marine was surprised by this and I used it to my advantage. I sprinted towards him and tackled him to the floor. His assault rifle skidded across the room. I grabbed the pistol from his belt and pointed at his head. When he saw how I was standing he put his hands in front of his face. I spun the gun around and gave it to him.  
>"Thanks kid I won't forget this," He said.<p>

It's good to be a paragon I thought to myself.

"Udina, what's going on in here?" A voice shouted.

Captain Anderson and a N7 marine walked in.

"Anderson what are you doing here?" Udina asked.  
>"He asked first." The marine said with an american accent with a hint of canadian.<br>Udina scowled at him and said: "I was taking care of some tunnel rats."  
>"That's a lode of bull Udina and you know it, just look at them they're too old to be tunnel rats," Anderson said.<br>"They still broke into my office, you must take them to C-sec," Udina said.  
>"Are you sure sir," The marine said, "They have N7 potential."<br>" Hmm you're right," Anderson said, " Take these two to the hospital to get their implants then get them signed up for N7 training."

As we left the room I heard Udina shouting and then I realised I didn't know the marines name.  
>"Excuse me but what is your name?" I asked.<br>The marine turned towards me and said, "My name is Shepard, 1st lieutenant Shepard."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now the team has met Shepard this is going to be the first of many meetings I promise. And I'm sorry if Udina seemed out of character but I needed a reason for the group to hate him further along.<strong>_


	3. Meet the Shepards

**To be honest the only reason this chapter took so long was because I had writers block**. **I also noticed how many people have favourited this story why not drop a review so I know what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>As I stared in awe at my hero, Commander Shepard he turned to me tilted his head and took his helmet off.<br>Shepard had short, brownish black, buzz cut hair, glaring blue eyes and a stubble goatee.  
>I just stood there staring like an idiot at freaking Commander Shepard. Shepard shook his head disapprovingly and stared back at the orange screen of the rapid transport system.<p>

Ah great now Shepard probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Bloody hell, stupid thing thinks I'm an Elcor!" Shepard shouted, "I'm not that monotone, am I?"  
>"Well not that monotone," Alex said.<p>

I glared at him and realised that the idiot hadn't even realised it Commander Shepard, the first human spectre Shepard, the Shepard that saves the galaxy from reapers and collectors Shepard, the list goes on.

"Well I can complete the Systems Alliance Profile for you," Shepard said.  
>"I'll do it myself thanks." I said and took the data pad off him. I stared at the small rectangular object in my hand and saw some questions.<p>

**SURNAME:  
>FIRST NAME<strong>:  
><strong>HEIGHT:<br>AGE:  
>HAIR COLOUR:<br>EYE COLOUR:  
>PLANET OF ORIGIN:<strong>

"Shepard, do we really need to answer these?" I asked.  
>"Yup," Shepard replied.<p>

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen and answered the questions with the following answers.

**SURNAME: **Xxxxxxx**  
>FIRST NAME<strong>: William  
><strong>HEIGHT: <strong>5` 10**  
>AGE: <strong>xx  
><strong>GENDER: <strong>Male**  
>HAIR COLOUR: <strong>Brown**  
>EYE COLOUR: <strong>Blue**  
>PLANET OF ORIGIN:<strong> Earth

Shepard took the data pad off me, scanned through the list and then spoke  
>"Why come to the Citadel and leave Earth, I know some places there are rough but you sound British and Britain has a good reputation for being clean and low on gangs?" Shepard asked.<br>"Well it may be low on gangs but we ran with a major gang," I answered, I then racked my brain for a name of a gang but only one came to mind, "It's called the Tenth Street Reds."  
>"No way! I used to run with that gang and I completely understand why you left it all behind for the Citadel," Shepard said.<br>Shepard turned from me and looked at the two other boys quizzically and asked,  
>"Is this the same for you?"<br>The two boys nodded vigorously "That's where we met actually," they both said.

Shepard gave the data pad to Alex and he filled it in as follows:

**SURNAME: **Xxxxx**  
>FIRST NAME<strong>: Alex  
><strong>HEIGHT: <strong>5`6**  
>AGE:<strong> xx**  
>HAIR COLOUR: <strong>Brown**  
>EYE COLOUR: <strong>Brown**  
>PLANET OF ORIGIN: <strong>Earth

Alex gave it to Iwan and he filled it in:

**SURNAME: **Xxxx**  
>FIRST NAME<strong>: Iwan  
><strong>HEIGHT: <strong>5`9**  
>AGE:<strong> xx**  
>HAIR COLOUR:<strong> Blonde**  
>EYE COLOUR:<strong> Blue**  
>PLANET OF ORIGIN: <strong>Earth

"Alrighty then," Shepard said, "The next shuttle to Pinnacle Station isn't for two weeks, you can crash with me, I've got a place on the zakira ward."

Just as Shepard spoke the sleek ... well car pulled up and Shepard jumped in with us trailing just behind.

During the trip all I could think was that I'm sharing a room with Shepard. We arrived shortly after at a spacious apartment. It was larger than a normal others easily taking up the room of twelve. Shepard then allowed his eye to be scanned into by the lens at the side of the door which turned green and opened. The first thing that I noticed wasn't the retro furniture and by retro I mean twenty first century furniture. It also wasn't the massive TV that had what looked distinctly like a games console attached but that was pretty early on. What I did notice first was the gorgeous girl sitting there playing it. She stood up to greet us and I had a good look at all her features. She had brunette, shoulder length hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. She wore a matching black and red t-shirt and trouser combo that showed off all her curves. After seeing her I just stood staring-like an idiot of course.

"Jane I'm taking these two to have their biotic implants, so make Will here comfortable, okay sis," Shepard called.  
>She just nodded and beckoned me over. Before I went I leaned into Iwan.<br>"She's mine," I whispered.  
>I then walked over to Jane and sat on the couch next to her, behind us I heard the door seal.<p>

"So your Will then," She said.  
>"Last time I checked," I grinned.<br>She giggled at this which sounded like angels singing. She then walked to the massive TV and picked up another controller and handed it to me.  
>" You play?" She asked.<br>"What you're not curious about my past, who I am or where I came from?" I jokingly asked.  
>"Nope,"<br>"Works for me,"

I then looked at the controller in my hand which looked vaguely like an Xbox controller. It even had the same start-up button in the centre.  
>"What we playing?" I asked.<br>"It's called Deep Silence, you play N7 marines who are investigating a research facility and get attacked by zombies- which are easier to kill by cutting off their limbs- while they are trying to escape." She answered.

The game seems very Dead Space I wonder if I'll suck at it as much as Dead Space.

"Sounds good, I'm in," I said.

After three hours of screaming, de-limbing of zombies, re spawns and toilet brakes, Shepard finally came back with Alex and Iwan in tow.

"I'm gonna make something to eat," Shepard said.  
>"I'll give you a hand," I said, "It's the least I can do."<br>"Fine, the kitchen is this way," Shepard said.

As I stepped into the kitchen, which had basically the same features as a twenty first century kitchen; an oven, counter, sink and grill. I then turned to see Shepard with a smug grin on his face.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Shepard said.  
>"Hit me,"<br>"Well the bad news is that you three are brothers and I'll let you choose a last name later."  
>"And the good news?"<br>" My sister likes you, I can tell from the way her eyes lit up when she saw you. I know the feeling's mutual by the way your jaw hit the floor when you walked in."  
>"That obvious?"<br>"Yup, and take good care of her, you lot are all going to Pinnacle Station at the same time,"  
>"Ay ay sir," I said, shooting off a mock salute.<br>"Now go get me some chicken, maggot," Shepard said adopting a drill sergeant's tone.  
>Two hours later after a delicious meal Iwan, Alex and I huddled together to choose a last name. After none of us could decide I had a brainstorm we had all played Dragon Age two, so why not.<br>"Hawke," I said.  
>"Yeah sort of has a ring to it," Iwan agreed.<br>"Sounds mysterious too," Alex nodded.

We turned to the two Shepards.  
>"We decided on Hawke," We all said together.<br>"I like it," Jane said.

After she said this I'm sure that she said 'Jane Hawke' to herself in the sly.

"Sort of has a ring to it, the three Hawkes." Shepard laughed.  
>"Well I'm gonna hit the hay," I stated.<br>"Night," Jane said.  
>"Night,"<p>

About two hours later Alex and Iwan walked into the room and I rolled over to greet them.  
>"Did anyone see the date?" I asked.<br>"Yeah it's twenty one eighty one," Iwan replied.  
>"Right so we have two years before the events of the first game happened.<br>" But we'll never get through the training on time," Alex said.  
>"Well we've gotta try, agreed," I question.<br>"Agreed," they both said.

The next two weeks passed incredibly quickly, we had pawn brokered our stuff apart from my multi tool and got a hefty four million credits for it. We had then decided to update our wardrobe. I got a futuristic leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black trousers and shoes. Iwan got the same minus the leather jacket. Alex went completely different and bought a dark green business suit.

As we walked towards the bulky System Alliance frigate I turned and saw Jane hug Shepard. He looked at me and grinned. I swear he hugged deeper just to wind me up. Basterd.

Jane then finally caught up with us.  
>"Well this is going to be fun," She said.<br>We then all stood abreast and stepped aboard the ship at the same time.

The trouble started four hours into the journey. A man walked up to us and I instantly knew his type, he was one of those rugby players in comprehensive, had a rich dad and most probably thought he had looks that could turn a lesbian straight and a man gay. I knew he was going to be my enemy. This was only cemented by the fact that he shoved me off my chair next to Jane, sat on it and made a grab for her breast area. I remembered my promise to Shepard pulled myself of the floor and hit him full on in the face. I heard a gruesome snap and felt something warm flow over my hand. By now Iwan had noticed what was going on and fired up his biotics. However before he could do anything a massive man who looked like a muscle with a body attached tackled him into a wall. I winced when I heard a snap. I get the feeling something had broke and it wasn't the wall.

Another one of his goons- which was bigger than the first- turned towards me. It's bloody typical that I get into a fight with the only guy who has friends that are hyped up on 'roids. As he hurtled towards me I did the one thing I could think of and kicked my leg into the air. I felt an incredible weight come into contact with my foot I looked up and saw it had connected with his crotch.

The man that had started the fight had recovered and turned to me I just sighed and hit him in the face which knocked him out cold. One of the other trainees shouted, "Are you mad you slugged the drill instructors son."  
>I turned to Jane.<br>"What was that about this being fun?" I asked.  
>I then felt my stomach lurch as we docked with the mass relay and was launched across the Galaxy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I also need some help I'm wondering should I do thresher maws first or my surprise I have up my sleeve just say what you would prefer in a review. Ta.<br>**

**262 out**


	4. Training

**Im back and with a decent sized chapter that introduces the last of the major characters.**

**Also cookies for people who find the Babylon five, Frontlines fuel of war, Firefly and gears of war refrences.**

**and thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Pinnacle station<strong>

We've been training for six weeks and God it's tiring. In the first few days we were placed into squads of four. I was in a squad with Iwan, Alex and Shepard, we were dubbed Birds of Prey.

After the first couple of weeks of 'team building' exercises we were split up as biotics had to have special training. Then to further split the groups up people were taken for specialised tech training. It was like the classes from the games.

As Shepard and I didn't have biotic abilities and could barely get music up on our omni-tools we were both taken for advanced weaponry training. I guess that makes us the 'soldier' class. As alex had been taken for biotic and tech training he must be a 'sentinel'. Wait a second that's both of our classes from the game... which means Iwan is a vanguard.

"Hawke, what the hell are you doing? I said GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND DO A HUNDRED PUSH UPS!" The drill sergeant screamed.

I snapped out of my day dream to see the scarred face and bloodshot eyes of the drill sergeant in front of me.  
>"For disrespecting the chain of command, the ENTIRE company will do two hundred push ups."<p>

Everyone- including me- dropped down into the push up position and waited for the drill sergeant to start counting. But without saying a word he walked over to me and pulled me up by the scruff of my fatigues.

"Not you Hawke, as you obviously think that you are better than everyone else you can count for the company."

As I started to count I looked down to see everyone apart from Shepard giving me the evil eyes.

I guess I'm gonna have to sleep with my back to the wall tonight.

**That Evening**

After the day's training us trainees are given what could be considered as free time in which we are allowed to explore the station.

I wandered through the endless corridors until I found what I was looking for, the observation deck. I walked to one of the 'windows' and looked out into the infinite vastness of space.  
>I heard footsteps and turned to see Jane Shepard. She walked up to me and stared into space, literally.<p>

"It's a beautiful view," I said breaking the silence.  
>"The stars are beautiful aren't they," she said.<br>I opened my mouth to say I wasn't talking about the stars but changed my mind last second.  
>"Come on, we got an hour until lights out," I decided to say instead.<p>

**The Next Day-Firing Range**

"Okay Rookies, do you know what this is?" The drill sergeant said holding up an assault rifle.

No one dared speak as he walked down our line handing us a weapon each.

"This is an assault rifle or as you idiots would call it a gun it is easy to us- Carmine for God's sake don't look down the barrel."  
>Before he could speak his link crackled to life. He put his hand to his ear.<p>

"Okay, yes sir I'll send them right away. Shepard, Hawke report to docking bay thirteen."

"Yes sir," we both said cracking of a salute.

As we made our way to the docking bay I turned to Shepard.  
>"Good thing we got out of there before we started shooting. 'Cause with my luck the sarge would have used me as target practice," I joked.<br>She just laughed at this.

When we reached our destination we saw that Iwan and Alex were both there and so was... no that can't be right, I rubbed my eyes just to make sure. They were right. Standing next to my brothers was my sister, Alex. Albeit she was ten years older but she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as before.

"Will," she said.  
>"Al," I said hugging her.<br>"Actually you have to call me captain now private,"  
>"I've got a dozen questions,"<br>"Well you can ask when we get aboard my ship The New Dawn."  
>We boarded the shuttle to the ship, then I realised something.<p>

"Do we have permission to leave?" I asked.  
>My sister turned to me, "yes don't worry you are now officially part of The New Dawn Marine Corps."<p>

I looked out from the cockpit to see a huge Systems Alliance cruiser. It was white with a singular red line across the middle in this the words New Dawn was written.

"Firstly I want you to head to the armoury and then report to the briefing room, don't worry I'll get you an escort."

When we landed I noticed the amount of activity on board. My sister called for a soldier to escort us.

Once we got the armoury we geared up in N7 onyx armour and grabbed weapons.

We reached the briefing room just in time as I felt the ship dock with a Mass relay. My sister walked in and began to speak.

"We are heading to the colony world of epsilon three. There you will rendezvous with the squad 'stray dogs' led by Mal Reynolds and investigate the disappearance of the civilian population

**Epsilon Three**

I jumped out of the Mako and threw up my guts. I'm never doing that again.

I looked around the barren city and thought it's a bit early for the collectors.

"Where the hell are the stray dogs?" Shepard said.

I looked down to see a mangled body of a marine.  
>"Found them."<br>I had a realisation and turned all the way around and saw that we were on a perfectly flat circle.

I heard a rumbling underfoot and screamed "Get away from the Mako!"

Everyone just managed to dive to the ground as a thresher maw smashed out of the ground and made the Mako explode into a brilliant fire ball.

The massive thresher maw towered over us all and had towers of saliva flowing freely from its gaping jaw.

The massive thresher turned to destroy the stray dogs mako. I saw my chance and ran up its back, unclipped my multi-tool and used it to stab the beasts eye.

It screeched and I had barely enough time to get off as it slammed into the ground and dissappeared under the sand.

"Nice work, soldier boy" Shepard said  
>"I aim to please" I said shrugging.<br>"I'll call for a shutle 'cause I think we've had enough adventure for one day.

* * *

><p><strong>So now there is two Alexs but that will be fixed in the next chapter which will include my surprise and all I'm gonna say is that it wasnt thresher maws that took the population. <strong>

**Im planning on having the next chapter up by the weekend and changing the name of the story to: Birds Of Prey **

**till next time  
>262<strong>


	5. Xenos

**Okay and welcome to the newest installment of Mass Effect: Alliance Marines or should I say Birds of Prey thats right I've got a new title and summary aswell**

**I would like to thank Liege Lord for his support of this chapter and to answer a review from TheRev28 this'll be the last big change for a while**

* * *

><p><strong>Epsilon three<strong>

"Okay as we're waiting you wanna explain who this Captain is?" Shepard asked, "Is she family, friend... lover."

I noticed that she said the last word timidly like she almost regretted it and didn't want to know the answer.

"Why Shepard, you jealous?" I said smugly  
>"You wish,"<br>"Nah she's just family, sister actually, lost contact with her a while back though,"  
>"You do know she's a war hero, right, she was on Elysium. In charge of my brother's squad back when he was a private."<p>

No way my sister is a war hero and fought in the siege of Elysium with John Shepard.

"Yeah I heard they held of a Batarian onslaught," Iwan said.  
>"Since when did you get interested in history?" I asked.<br>"Since I had a week to kill after the new implants," Iwan smiled.  
>"Lucky git,"<br>"Yup,"  
>"Right I'm gonna explore, 'cause we got an hour until the shuttle arrives," I said.<p>

Now that I didn't have to worry about immediate death from Thresher Maws I could really appreciate the beauty of this place. The ground was a brownish orange sort of sand but the land was far from dead. Tall, bulbous, pink and green trees sprouted randomly out of the ground. In the distance there were mountains that rose above the clouds. In short it was breathtakingly beautiful.

When I reached the colony I firstly noticed that the buildings were stacked above each other but not like apartment blocks though. They had step leading to each module. It was all arranged into a diamond pattern with two on the bottom which led to one above them which led to two above that one and the pattern repeated.

I walked into the nearest module with weapons ready. I had walked into a decent sized hose with a normal sized bed, safe, kitchen and table. Well sort of normal as all the walls were smothered in a thick black crystalline substance and splashes of dried blood. It sort of reminds me of a film I once watched but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I turned to see the source of the blood. A human male about mid thirty was encased in the black substance a pained expression on his face. I dared myself to look down and saw that his chest had well... exploded showing a shattered ribcage and mashed organs. It was too much gore for me to handle so I turned and was sick once more.

I wiped my mouth clear of the fowl tasting liquid and started to make my way back to the squad.  
>Unknown to me a dark creature straight from nightmare unfurled itself from the wall and scuttled to the roof.<p>

Once I had got back to everyone, Shepard started to question me immediately.  
>" Any sign of life?"<br>"No they're all dead every last one,"  
>"What? How?"<br>"I'm not really sure myself but I think it was something inside them, their chests have exploded,"  
>"Jesus, what a way to go. Anything else?"<br>"Yeah there's an incredibly strong crystalline substance encasing them,"  
>"Strange,"<br>"I know what they are, they're-," Iwan started to say but he was cut off by the shuttle's engine when it broke atmosphere. But before it could get close enough to land a creature jumped of a nearby module and landed on the cockpit. It raised it's shockingly black and obviously powerful tail and pierced the front panel. From the ground I could see the tower of blood shoot out a good meter into the air. The shuttle lost control and crashed into one of the modules exploding into a brilliant fire ball.  
>The creature- which had somehow survived the blast- landed in front of us and I realised what it was.<br>"Xenomorphs," I finished.

I couldn't believe it, the aliens which had been haunting my dreams since I had watched the films. How could they be here?

The Xenomorph approached everyone turned and ran all apart from me. I was paralyzed by fear well that's what I thought it was at first.

As the creature got closer I noticed that it was different from the other Xenomorphs. Instead of being black it was an incredibly dark purple almost black. It also seemed to be a lot bulkier than it's streamlined brethren. I'm also a little ashamed to say this but the little bugger was absolutely ripped. But the centre of it's forehead is what captivated me. The centre was glowing a blood red and my eyes were drawn to it.

I tried to look away but I couldn't. In desperation I screamed for help at this the creature opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth and the secondary mouth. Also now another difference had been revealed, it had two sharp longer and sharper fangs sort of like a vampire.

I know that's what I'll call it a vampire form. What? Oh yeah near death situation.

The vampire form lunged at me knocking me to the floor. Then it proceeded to tear both outer and under layer around my left breastplate of my armour. Once this had been done it used it's fangs to draw to gashes on either side of my heart. The vampire then pulled back and opened it's jaw fully and the inner mouth shot straight to the centre. The mouth broke through layer after layer of skin until it took a chunk from my heart albeit not enough to kill me but enough to start the blood flowing. I screamed as it lapped up every last drop of blood that flowed from the wound.

My head lulled to the side, I felt cold and dark webbing started to criss-cross my vision. I summoned all my remaining strength to have one last look at the vampire. Strangely enough, now that it was finished the inner mouth began pouring a black liquid into the wound. I immediately felt my heart heal and the strange liquid starting to pump around my body- a substitute for the blood I had lost. I relaxed well as much as someone can with a Xenomorph on top of them.

I looked to my right to see something I didn't want to. Coming from one of the modules was a Facehugger.

Just as the pale, crab like creature reached jumping distance there was a sharp bark from a pistol and it exploded in a shower of acid blood. Then a boot connected with the vampire forms head and it fell of my body. Soon after there was a roar from a shotgun and the Vampire was reduced to a pile of green mush.

"Don't you there die on me, soldier boy," Shepard said as she dragged me by my shoulders.  
>"T-t-thanks, J-Jane I O-owe you O-one," I said, the blood loss making me stutter with cold.<br>"You should get some rest we'll get you to the bunker on the other side of town and don't worry we called for a shuttle it'll be here tomorrow,"

After I had been dragged to the huge bunker and we were all inside, we found a room and settled down to sleep.  
>"Iwan, your on first watch," Jane commanded.<br>"Ay, chief," Iwan said.  
>"S-so C-c-cold," I stammered.<br>"Only 'cause you're a dying man, this is a one off you understand," Jane said she then snuggled up to me to keep me and shortly after fell asleep in my arms.  
>In the distance I could see Iwan and Alex fake gagging I replied to this by raising my hand and flagged them before succumbing to sleep myself.<p>

I woke with a start and drenched in sweat. I reached down to my chest to feel the gaping wound in my chest. Good it had started to heal but the wound was still open.

"_**Good child you have awoken,"**_ A strangely feminine voice said from the darkness.  
>"Where are you?" I called out.<br>_**"Speak with your mind,"**_  
><em>"Where are you?"<br>__**"All in good time my child,"**_

"Will, where are you?" Alex called out from the dark, "I'll get the power on,"  
>"No they'll wake-" Iwan shouted but it was too late with a very audible thump the lights knocked on one by one it was then followed by a series of screeching and scuttling.<br>"Damn it, are you insane?" Shepard shouted.

When the lights finally hit our room they blinded me I fell to the floor covering my eyes.  
>"Too bright!" I cried.<br>"Here try these on," Iwan said handing me a pair of sunglasses.  
>"Thanks," Then I saw how much my vision had changed everything was much brighter and I could see where everyone's heart was.<p>

"_**Do not say anything to them. So you have now seen one of the many gifts we can give you,"  
><strong>__"What do you mean we?"  
><em>_**"Surely you could have guessed by now you call us Xenomorphs and I am their mother,"  
><strong>__"Why me,"__**  
>"My child chose you, come to me now,"<strong>__  
>"And I should trust you because?"<br>__**"You are useful,"  
><strong>__"Won't your children kill me and my friends?"  
>"<em>_**No you have uses,"**__  
>"Fine I'll come to you,"<em>

"Hey guys come on there'ssomeone I want you to meet," I said.  
>"Okay but don't take too long the shuttle will be here soon,"<p>

We walked down the gloomily lit corridors and the Xenos just ignored us. Then we had found what we had been looking for: the Queen.

"_**Welcome child I have a proposition for you. You will stay with us or they will die,"**_

Just then three praetorian guards dropped from the ceiling and surrounded our group. Judging by the look on Iwan, Alex and Shepard's face they had heard the Queens offer.

"_Fine I will stay,"  
><em>_**"Good choice my child,"**_

I then hit the floor and withered in pain as I felt something starting to break the skin around my coxis and finger tips. Then with a shower of blood a huge Xenomorph tail burst out and coiled in the air.

"Go NOW!" I shouted at the rest of our little gang. Iwan grabbed Shepard and pulled her away and towards the door but Alex stayed and defiantly fought against the praetorians.

I felt another presence in my mind, a alien personality which then decided to hijack my mind and pushed my personality into the abyss of my mind.

"_**Child, what is your purpose?"  
><strong>__"To serve you my Queen,"  
><em>_**"Good, now prove your loyalty by killing this pathetic human,"**_

I turned to Alex who looked me desperately in my eyes but I just raised my tail and pierced his chest and tore it out of him brutally ripping him in two.

"_Feed him to the new borns they will need the sustenance,"  
><em>_**"Good you are loyal, you will lead my armies and we will take back what is our from the hunters and humans,"**_

I bowed my head.

"_Yes mother,"_

* * *

><p><strong>So I've gone bad didn't see that one coming and also Alex is now dead (Not captain Alex, marine Alex) which means new squad mates and the next chapter will be told in Iwans point of view and it'll be a character development one. So bare with me it might take a while to write.<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Back on board

**New chapter is here and it gos slightly into how Captain Alex got into the universe and it will be in Iwan's P.O.V from now on.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPSILON THREE<span>**

**Iwan's P.O.V**

We stopped in the matriarch's chamber; we were surrounded by hundreds of face hugger eggs and in the centre the Queen itself. She was strangely regal and beautiful, poised above everyone, she hissed and a tidal wave of pain washed over us.

"_**Welcome child I have a proposition for you, you will stay or they will die,"**_

As the queen 'said' this, three praetorian guards dropped down from the ceiling and surrounded us. I could see that Will was seriously considering the, glancing back and forth between the Queen and us or more specifically, Jane. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Will cut me short with a mental communication.

"_Fine I will stay,"  
><em>_**"Good choice my child,"**_

As she spoke I saw Will flick his wrist and something came towards me. I instinctively caught the object and looked at it; it was his prized position, his multi-tool. He took it everywhere with him and I knew from this simple gesture that he wasn't going to be leaving this planet. I looked back to see a shower of blood and a Xenomorph tail sticking out from the base of his spine.

"Get out NOW," he screamed obviously in a great deal of pain. I knew from the many years that I had known Will that it actually meant; get Jane out. I heard a ping and a message from Alex appeared on my HUD it read; you go I'll hold them off.  
>So I grabbed Jane and dragged her screaming and kicking out of the doomed complex.<p>

"Let me back in there, please I can save them," Jane begged.  
>"No they're good as dead in there," I said coldly.<br>"If it was me or you he would go right back in there to save us," Jane pleaded.  
>"Goddamn it Jane, don't you think I want to dive in there and save him, well I can't, he wanted us to get to safety." I shouted in a fit of rage.<br>"Please," She said on the brink of tears.  
>"No,"<p>

We didn't say anything to each other after that until the shuttle came. We stepped into the dim and strangely quiet interior and took off.

I reached to one of my armour's magnetic clamps and pulled off the multi-tool, I heard sobbing coming from Jane's corner.

"This was his multi-tool, it's sort of like a knife but with other attachments," I said handing her the small metal box.

I saw her instantly find the knife attachment, flick it out and study the Latin inscription.

"Lux E Tenebris, it means light from darkness,"

Jane just nodded glumly, flicked the knife down and resumed her sobbing.

**SSV NEW DAWN**

We stepped out of the shuttle and into the docking bay which was bustling with activity. Alex met us as we stepped out and she looked for Will. She made eye contact with me and I shook my head grimly. She gasped and left the hanger barely holding back tears. Then another form barged past me –Jane and also stormed out of the hanger.

I stood there and looked around, the hanger was easily twice the size of the Normandy's and chocked full of Makos, Grizzlies and shuttles.

I tapped one of the nearby technician's shoulders and he turned to me.

"And you are?" The tech asked.  
>"Name's Iwan,"<br>"Crap man, your one of the new guys,"  
>"Yeah, uh I don't exactly know where to go,"<br>"Try the armoury, I'm sure someone there will give you a room pass,"

I turned and walked in vaguely the right direction until I came across a door labelled; ARMOURY. I walked in and a girl met me. She had short red hair, brown eyes and was decently attractive.

"Let me guess, room pass?" She asked.  
>"I would have started with your name, but if you insist."<br>"Okay smart-arse I'll bite, name's Martha,"  
>"Iwan,"<br>"Okay here's your room pass you're in Two-six-two,"  
>"Wait a sec we get our own room?"<br>"Yeah, say what you want about the good Captain but she has a good sense of personal space for all,"  
>"Yeah so is there anything else you want to tell me,"<br>"Sort of, I'm a good hand with tech and I found a feed from the helmet a certain but I warn you, you might not like what you see,"  
>"Show me,"<p>

She gestured towards her omnitool and a recording popped up.

It was inside the Hive and it showed the user looking up at Will, he looked different he was paler and his eyes instead of being blue were a piercing, unnatural green. He raised his tail and it shot towards the camera then there was a sickening ripping noise and a spray of blood covered the camera.

"Jesus, I want it deleted, now," I said.  
>"But I haven't showed it to the others yet,"<br>"Good, they won't be able to take this, to them William Hawke died in the hive,"  
>"Yes sir,"<p>

**Room 262**

I stripped out of my armour and dressed myself in the basic combat trousers and t-shirt. I heard sobbing coming from the next room, I stepped out into the hallway and knocked before entering.

"-On sis, like what you said he gave himself to get the rest of you out," Shepard said on screen.  
>"But two men on my first mission," Jane said.<br>"That's the curse of command,"  
>"Your right,"<br>"Like always,"

I stepped further in and spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
>"No, come in," Jane said.<br>"Look I don't really know how to say this and I can't lie and say I know how you feel because I don't. Well here go's. Don't blame yourself he knew the risks and he really liked you that's why he wanted you to get out okay, so don't beat yourself up, okay?"  
>"Thanks it feels better hearing it from you and here's the multi-tool,"<br>"It's okay, you keep it he'd want you to have it,"  
>"Thanks again,"<br>I nodded and started to make my way to the bridge.

**Bridge**

I walked onto the bridge which resembled the C&C of the Normandy; I walked up to Alex and started to talk to her.

"Don't blame yourself you couldn't have known about the Hive down there," I said.  
>"I don't it's just I've been here for twenty years and he came back and then I lost him again," Alex said.<br>"Look you may not want to talk about this but how did you get here,"  
>"Well I was down stairs and I went on the computer to play-,"<br>"Let me guess Mass Effect?"  
>"Yeah and then the screen expanded and I woke up on the Citadel,"<br>"I'm so sorry we'll talk about it another time,"  
>"Thanks –wait a second you said the 'Hive' what Hive?"<br>"A Xenomorph one why,"  
>"A Xeno hive Queen and all?"<br>"Yes,"  
>She thumbed the intercom.<br>"We've got a class four infestation, prepare for orbital bombardment,"  
>She turned to me.<br>"Don't you see the council has technically given us permission to burn those bastards,"

I could only watch as the ship started to fire its massive mass accelerator rounds and bomb the Xenomorphs but also William to their deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>And its done, I'm thinking of doing a stand alone fic in Alex but not until I'm done posting this and while we are on the subject of posting I'm gonna try and get a chapter out every two weeks but dont quote me on that.<strong>

**262 out**


	7. The British are coming

**New chap up and if your wondering who the real people are its: Iwan, Alex(both), me(duh) and Martha.**

* * *

><p><strong>SSV 'NEW DAWN'<strong>

**Iwan's POV**

"What the hell Al people could still be down there, alive you know the opposite of dead!" I screamed at Alex.  
>"The council states that any class fou-" She started.<br>"Screw the council, I thought you would have put the life of civilians above the death of the Xenomorphs,"  
>"Normally I would have but I've seen what happens when they build hives."<br>"Care to elaborate?"  
>"It was just before the battle of Elysium, I was still a gunnery chief and Jane's brother was a corporal,"<br>"Just wondering why you don't ever say his name?"  
>"Well uh after the battle of Elysium we uh spent the night together if you catch my drift,"<br>"Ah okay so back to the story at hand yeah,"  
>"Well an unknown meteor shower happened on a Batarian colony, shortly after all contact was lost, being as the ship I was serving on was in a nearby system we were sent to investigate. Down on the planet we encountered the same conditions as you colonists mangled and the hive walls covering the walls. My squad started to pick up readings <em>I<em> sent them to investigate while Jane's brother stayed with me. We lost contact with them soon after, so we went and had a look. Once there we saw a blood trail leading to an abandoned research lab. Inside was the hive and I saw _my_ marines encased and they begged me to kill them. _I _armed _my_ pistol and shot three of them in the head but the fourth, well _I _was a bit late. _I_ saw the chest-burster come out of him while he was still alive. God the image still haunts my nights. Well I told my command and they told us to return to the ship once we got back a new council directed order had been sent the, orbital bombardment of the class four infestation."  
>"Damn, okay then so what now,"<br>"Now we return to-"  
>"Captain a signal just appeared on our scanners, it's a freighter from the- that can't be right, ma'am it's from the colony," One of the helmsmen said.<br>"Any life signs?" Alex asked.  
>"One but it's weak; ma'am the ship is trying to hail us,"<br>"Open up a channel,"  
>There was a large burst of static and then a voice came through.<p>

"This- cor- - systems- sel New Da- please- spond."  
>"This Is Captain Alex of the cruiser New Dawn state your reason for contact,"<br>"Di- ou he- e it- e Will- et- aboard,"  
>"Ay Corporal stand by we'll open up a docking bay for you,"<br>"-hanks- ex- you soon,"

Alex turned to me and pointed towards the door.

"Iw take lieutenant Brookes, his team and Jane to docking bay two and stand by, I want you in full combat gear he could have an army of Xenos down there.

**Hanger Bay**

There was a huge hiss and the freighter connected to the brilliantly white walls of the hull. The doors slowly opened and a figure stumbled out. Most probably without thinking Jane ran to Will and took him in her embrace and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you were dead," Jane said.  
>"So did I," He said.<p>

Then Jane pulled back her arm and smacked him squarely in the face.

"Your armour's communicator is okay and you didn't even try to contact me I mean us, and if you even think of acting like a hero again I'll, ah," She said before smacking him again.

"Firstly, ow and secondly you try being mind raped and having your brain hijacked, then try contacting anyone." He said.

She stepped back and I could see his radically changed armour. It had the Xenomorph spit coating the lower legs, back and chest but it look strangely stronger and darker like it leeched the light from the surroundings. He turned around and on the back it was sticking out in radically sharp spikes. Will then grabbed his stomach and I saw the stain of blood on his hands.

"He needs help quick get a medic," I said and then ran forward and caught him as he fell.

**Unknown Location**

**Will's POV**

I groaned and sat up in the blindingly white room I covered my eyes and sniffed the air. There was someone else here. The scent was intoxicating and familiar I sniffed again it was Jane Shepard. Now that my eyes had finally adjusted I moved my arm and looked at her. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Easy soldier boy you've been under for two days,"  
>"What and why have you been crying,"<br>"No reason it's just you flat lined half an hour ago,"  
>"What I died,"<br>"Yeah,"

Well Shepard in a couple of years time we'll have something in common.

There was a hiss and the door opened and two armed marines ran in and tied me to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing," Shepard and I said simultaneously.

A doctor stepped in and lowered a device to just above my chest when I was looking I noticed a small circle- no bigger than two inches in diameter- of the same black crystalline skin as a Xenomorph.

"Interesting his body seems to have an increased metabolism and repair rate, invoking pain response now," The doctor said.

A sharp electrical shock pierced through my body and I growled in pain.

"Increasing pain levels,"

A bigger electrical shock came through me and I roared in pain, then something deep stirred within me and I felt the same way when I was mind-jacked.

My tail then broke free and waved around before slamming against one of the computers just above the now ducking doctor's head.

"Restrain him please, so it appears the more enraged he becomes the more the Xenomorph takes control,"

Then one of the burly marines spoke.

"I've seen enough I want him taken to the brig and kept there indefinitely,"

"Yes Lieutenant Brookes but I wish there was another way there's so much to learn from him,"

"Now doctor,"

I then started to feel cold as an anaesthetic was injected into my blood stream.

**THE BRIG**

**DAY ONE**

I came around suspended in something that vaguely resembled the holding pens from tthe alien versus predator game.

I heard voices' coming from outside, it was Jane and two marines.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asked.  
>"Well we want you to meet our little friends," One said.<p>

I saw one grab her arms from behind and lift her off the floor as the other started to peel her armour off. I hissed and felt the anger rising until I lost control. I started to pull on the restraints until one arm came loose and then the other. Jane who was now down to her underwear saw what was happening and stopped struggling. The marines turned to see what had startled their 'toy'.

I hissed and pushed my tail through the one in front of Jane and killed him instantly. I then grabbed the other and pushed him up to the wall and started to punch him again and again. Suddenly I convulsed and fell to the floor and saw that Lieutenant Brookes had tasered me.

"Sorry man," He said.

Jane ran to me and started to stroke my hair and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to me before I succumbed to sleep.

**DAY TWELVE**

I was moved to a new maximum security cell and had daily visits from Jane. During this time I became good friends with Lieutenant Harry Brookes and my cell guard Private Neal-lee Indestructible.

I had also received frequent visits from the good 'doctor' who was constantly testing my new abilities. We had discovered that the bombing had severed my link to mother, my skin was resilient to acid and I can go for half an hour with no air. I had also learned the more I used my other abilities the more the Xenomorph took control.

I was currently in one of those meetings and the doctor was testing the acidity of my blood. Once he had finished cutting me open he left me to the darkness of my cell.

**DAY TWENTY FOUR**

I was awoken from my sleep by the sound of claxon blazing.

"Unknown xeno-biological life forms detected in board all crew to safe areas." The V.I said.

I looked across to see the other prisoner in the cell opposite looking around there was a loud clang and one of the panels from the ceiling fell and a creature that resembled a Genestealer jumped down and dragged him into the panel. Then there was a spray of blood and all was silent.

I could hear scuttling in the ceiling moving towards me. I started banging on the door. There was a clang and I felt something grab my leg and throw me towards the wall. The Genestealer walked menacingly towards me but before it could strike there was a revving noise and a man in blue, blood stained armour waded through the body and offered me his hand.

"I am Captain Titus of the Ultramarines and you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Already writing the next chap and will be posted soon and this is the reason that I havent labeled it as a crossover as there will be multiple crossovers<strong>

**Till next time-**

**262**


	8. Dream scaping

__**Hey I'm back and sorry for taking so long to update but DC universe online has been taking my life. With the dream bit at the start just search 'Dawn of War 2 intro' on google and click the first youtube option.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I lay on the ground my battle brothers lay slain all around me and the Eldar witch, was standing above me, her singing spear was protruding from my chest.<em>

"_More of us will be coming- this world will be ours," I said in one final act of defiance._

"_You lost this war before you started fool," She said before thrusting the spear further and twisted it killing me._

**SSV 'NEW DAWN'**

I woke with a start, the dream was vivid I could smell the flowers and the fresh blood of the space marines. I could feel the pain of the spear in my chest. I looked around and recognised my greyish cell that was covered in the blood of the gene stealer. I also noticed the hulking form of an Ultramarine.

Oh yeah space marines, I could handle the Xenomorphs, I could handle being in the game- barely. But space marines that's just too much.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have passed out," Titus said.  
>"Yeah fine, long day that's all- Uh I mean yes my lord I am fine thank you," I said realising that he should only be treated with respect.<br>"May I ask you your name?"  
>"I am Corporal William Hawke my lord,"<br>"Okay Corporal what is the nearest exit from this room,"  
>"Uh- the door over there but it is sealed, this is sort of the brig,"<br>"Your crime was it blasphemy?" He said brandishing his chain-sword.  
>"Not exactly it was sort of an accident,"<br>"Show me,"

I begrudgingly turned around revealing the tail I obtained a month ago from the vampire form.

"Blasphemy, you are tainted by Xenos!" He shouted revving the chain sword.  
>"Wait I may be tainted but I am still loyal to the Emperor,"<br>"How can you be trusted?"  
>"Well I haven't tried to kill you, have I? And I'm the only one who knows where to go, aren't I?"<br>"Yes and Yes, very well lead the way," He said spitting on the door burning it with his acid spit.

Damn, now that was impressive Xenomorph blood has nothing on that.

I stepped through the rugged hole into the grey corridor and the scent of blood hit my nostrils I looked down to see the mangled body of Neal. Guess he was literally **nearly **indestructible. I reached down and closed his eyes and took the assault rifle off his back.

Isn't this technically grave robbing? Yeah it is but I have to survive, right?

I shifted the stock- which was slightly too small and rested the rifle against my shoulder. I tested the rifle by firing a short burst. When I was satisfied I walked to the next door and input my command code. The door remained locked. I did something hasty and a smashed the butt of my rifle into the key pad and the door slid partially open. Titus grabbed one side and pulled it open. I pointed my rifle in and stepped forward. I was shocked with what I found. There-holding the blade that was protruding from the stomach of the guard- was a chaos demon. A Khronite bloodletter I think. Titus let out a battle cry of 'For the Emperor!' and charged the demon. The demon hissed and did that weird teleport thing and appeared barely five feet in front of me. I let off a continuous stream of mass accelerated rounds at the demon while running at it. When in range the demon swung the sword down at me I brought my rifle up and the sword connected with it, sending a shock up my body. I threw the rifle to the side, dodged another slice then tackled the demon to the floor. While it was down I straddled it and started to punch it. I then lifted up my powerful tail and slammed it through the demons head. It disintegrated underneath me into a pile of ash.

"Impressive,"

"Yeah but it wrecked my rifle,"

We walked further through the ship coming across more and more bloodletters. Eventually Titus' bolter ran dry and we were forced to fight in hand to hand until we reached the armoury. As Titus had the chain-sword so he decided that he was going first and I wasn't complaining. We walked down another non-descript corridor when we heard scuttling in the walls. Titus started to rev his chain-sword but was cut short when a gene-stealer dropped from a vent and landed on his head knocking Titus to the floor. The creature turned and slammed me to the wall, its normal arms holding me in place while its claws slashed at my body. I felt the rage building and the Xenomorph forcing its way to the surface. I used my bolstered strength to grab the claws and force them back. When they were far enough back I twisted and heard a sickening crack. The gene-stealer screeched and let go of me. Using the momentary advantage I reached down and grabbed the chain sword. The gene-stealer-now recovered- flung itself at me and was pushed against the tip of my fearsome weapon. Though in pain it dragged itself further up the blade and tried to bite my face. Somehow knowing where it was I thumbed the trigger of the blade and the 'chain' part of the chain-sword came to life and started to shred its' insides. I brought the blade up, cutting the gene-stealer in half. Suddenly drained I dropped to the floor and lost consciousness.

_I ran forward- pushing through the crowd of faceless people- but I was too late the Blood Ravens had all ready passed on. I sighed. The chance of me seeing space marines again was nearly nothing. I heard the whispers of the crowd; 'That was amazing,' 'Those Blood Ravens were amazing,' 'Where's the dreadnaught?' I stopped walking when I heard the last one. I turned and ran back to the dust path. There walking up the path was a mighty dreadnaught. As the dreadnaught approached I ran out begging to touch its holy armour. I reached out and touched the leg. The dreadnaught halted in its march and turned to me.  
>"I am brother Gaius Invictus you dare touch the holy battle coffin," Said a booming metallic voice from inside.<br>I nodded. A booming laugh came from within.  
>"You have spirit child, come ride upon my shoulders,"<em>

I came round on the floor being dragged along by Titus.

"We are almost to the armoury; it's just around the corner," Titus said.

We stopped in front of the armoury. Titus pushed open the door and we walked in. Nothing could have prepared us for what we found inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the deal the chapters are getting shorter but I'll try and update a lot faster. Also the dream scenes will be important.<br>**

**As always please review.**

**262 out**


End file.
